


Бледная кожа, алые губы

by Luna44



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: По ситуации 3-го сезона.





	Бледная кожа, алые губы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pale Skin and Red Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286278) by [StarlingStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingStorm/pseuds/StarlingStorm). 



Элис небрежно уронила руки на колени, помедлила, встала с дивана. Дразняще качнула бедрами из стороны в сторону и улыбнулась Лютеру.

— Пора. Мне надо собраться, и потом мы сможем отправляться в нашу маленькую увеселительную поездку, Джон.

Лютер не успел отреагировать, даже рта открыть, чтобы поинтересоваться в очередной раз вопросом, который сильно его волновал: «Зачем ты в Лондоне, Элис?» И до того, как он шевельнулся, она уже отвернулась, быстро покинув гостиную, прошла дальше по коридору и скрылась из виду в одной из комнат. Лютер, все так же сутулясь, остался сидеть на диване, наедине с собственными мыслями – а это всегда было не к добру. Всегда.

В той комнате, куда ушла Элис, хлопнула дверца шкафа. Воображение Лютера нарисовало картину, как Элис сбросила белый халат и открыла гардероб, подбирая модные дизайнерские вещи на выход, оплаченные, без сомнения, кровавыми деньгами.

Бледная кожа, кроваво-красные губы… прямо чертова Белоснежка, только из очень недоброй сказки. В ней Белоснежка достанет клинок и перережет охотнику глотку — не успеет тот даже пикнуть.

Лютер встряхнул головой, прогоняя видение, и оглядел роскошные апартаменты, не принадлежавшие Элис. Взгляд остановился на кофейном столе — там лежали книги об устройстве Вселенной. Закладкой в одной из них был кассовый чек. Лютер потянулся, подобрал тяжелый том и открыл его на заложенной странице. «Дюн Лондон». Глаза Лютера расширились: Элис покупала обувь здесь, в Лондоне и, судя по дате, не в последние дни. В Берлине она была, как же. Сердце вновь предательски встрепенулось. Лютер звучно захлопнул книгу и отложил ее обратно на стол, оглядывая остальные предметы на нем. Осмотрел несколько папок на металлических скрепках, небрежно раскиданных по поверхности. В папках обычно держат важные документы…

— Файлы, — пробормотал Лютер, — файлы, папки, картотека…

Он резко встал. Не собиралась ли она?..

Лютер прошел по коридору и чуть помедлил в дверном проеме комнаты, где скрылась Элис. Заглянул в помещение – хозяйская спальня, но Элис в ней не было. Он услышал звук работающего фена и заметил узкую дверь напротив кровати. По опыту жизни с бывшей женой он знал, что волосы сушат уже напоследок, поэтому пересек спальню и вошел в ванную, не обратив внимания на разложенный на кровати женский костюм.

— Элис, скажи, что не собираешься сделать то, о чем я… — Лютер замер на пороге и не закончил фразу.

Элис Морган, с кожей белой, как снег, и кроваво-красными губами, стояла напротив большого зеркала и сдвоенной раковины, чуть склоняясь вперед — держа фен в одной руке и опираясь другой на край тумбы. Взгляд Лютера медленно поднялся вверх, оглядывая ее стройную фигуру, из-за которой случайным людям Элис казалась кукольно-хрупким созданием. Если бы они только знали. На ней были почти прозрачные черные трусики-танга; лифчик того же комплекта, но более плотного кружева, поддерживал грудь. И то, и другое оставляло совсем немного места для воображения. Элис невозмутимо сушила волосы – только ее губы растянулись в чересчур знакомой улыбке.

Она провела напоследок по волосам рукой и выключила фен.

— Кажется, слова тебя покинули. Отвечу на незаданный вопрос, Джон, — Элис развернулась к Лютеру, отклоняясь теперь назад, оперлась задом на мраморную раковину, взяла щетку и принялась расчесывать свои короткие волосы, укладывая их так, как ей хотелось, — Да, я собираюсь пойти в твой участок, чтобы забрать нужные нам документы. Ты останешься ждать в машине.

Элис отбросила расческу и медленно приблизилась к Лютеру, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как его взгляд блуждал по ее телу, быстро впитывая все, что Лютер еще не мог, не смел тронуть.

— В конце концов, ты в розыске, — закончила она.

Рука Элис поднялась к его лицу, повторяя движение, которое сделала когда-то, казалось, уже давным-давно. И в этот раз Лютер позволил ей погладить себя по щеке, провести пальцем по губам. Он прерывисто вздохнул, и Элис довольно улыбнулась.

— Прежде чем мы с тобой зайдем дальше… а мы зайдем, поверь… — Элис прекратила поддразнивать и цепко, собственнически ухватила Лютера за подбородок, встречая его взгляд с неприкрытым желанием, прямо. Не только с желанием, но, возможно, даже с любовью, если бы Лютер позволил себе поверить в искренность происходящего между ними, — …нам еще нужно спасти твою феечку и убить одного типа.

— Элис, — вздохнул Лютер.

— Поймать его, убить, все, что угодно, лишь бы тебе стало лучше, — Элис отступила на шаг. — Теперь принеси с кровати мою одежду.

Лютер слегка сощурился от приказного тона, но повернулся и пошел за вещами. Перед возвращением к Элис он позволил себе краткую улыбку.


End file.
